1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a transformer delivering a high output power.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of science and technology, we now have a wide variety of electrical and electronic appliances available for use in our daily life, such as game machines, mobile phones, walkmans and the like. All of these products require a transformer in order to be connected to a power supply or to regulate the internal operating voltage thereof. Hence, transformers have become essential devices for various electrical and electronic appliances.
A conventional practice of increasing the power of a transformer is to increase the output current at the output end to improve the efficiency of the transformer. However, because every kind of wires is subject to a maximum allowable current, the power of a transformer can not be increased without limitation. Otherwise, an overhigh output power would cause damage to the transformer. A solution of the prior art solves this problem by thickening the wire. Unfortunately, this leads to another problem: the thickened wire tends to crack or be scratched during the winding and bending processes due to an overly large bended angle, causing the transformer to fail safety tests. Moreover, because thickening the wire makes it impossible to shrink the volume of the transformer, this is unfavorable in the industry's trend to miniaturize products.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a transformer that delivers a high output power and complies with relevant safety regulations.